Seamus O'Neill
|age = 27 |nationality = Irish |residence = Concordia, U.S. Ireland (formerly) |profession = Delivery man Dock worker (formerly) Stablehand (formerly) |affiliation = Irish gang |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! (s4) }} Seamus O'Neill was a suspect in three murder cases and a quasi-suspect in two other cases in Mysteries of the Past. Profile Seamus is a 27-year-old dock worker. He has thick brown hair and dons a dark blue shirt with the buttons undone underneath two brown suspenders and is seen carrying a brown sack over his right shoulder. In his first appearance, it is known that Seamus has head lice, reads the Concordian Gazette, and drinks absinthe. In his second appearance, he has a scar on his forehead. It is known that he is a marksman, uses hair pomade, and wears perfume. In his third appearance, he dons a brown suit jacket with a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a belt strapped around his right shoulder. In his fourth appearance, he is seen wearing a creamy white shirt with suspenders and a blue stain on it. His scar on his forehead has also been removed. It is known that he smokes cigarettes, goes to horse races, and reads Pistols and Petticoats. Events of Criminal Case Welcome to Concordia! Seamus became a suspect after the player and Maddie found his tobacco box in the tavern the victim regularly drank at. He did not know who the victim was, but was surprised to hear he was murdered at the docks. He started to worry, and told them he had nothing to do with it and did not notice anything suspicious due to putting his focus toward work. Seamus was spoken to again about a jar of coins he gave to the victim. He said those were his life savings he gave in an attempt to bribe him. When asked why, he said it was to let his mom into the country. She had came all the way from Ireland, but due to a misdemeanor she committed years ago she was turned away. He blamed the victim, since because of his tight restrictions he would never see his mom again. Despite his anger toward the victim, Seamus was found innocent after the team incarcerated Nellie Mortimer for Frank's murder. In the Name of the Father Seamus became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found a note to him from the victim in a bible. He was shocked to hear of Donovan's death, saying he was a kind priest and looked out for the immigrants. When asked if he had any business at the tenement, Seamus said he was always in and out; and just recently the victim cleared out a room that belonged to one Harriet Patrick, who died recently. The victim also seemed to have been fretting more about the Irish newcomers, but did not know why since he did not know Donovan personally. Seamus was spoken to again about a threatening message he wrote to the victim in Gaelic. He explained the victim promised him work, but he was instead sold into slavery. When he asked for his pay at his work, he was beaten black and had to sleep in the muck. This made him mad, since he wanted to be more than he was back in Ireland, not less. When Maddie asked if that was deliberate, Seamus said that another immigrant was sent to the same house, which made him even more furious. In the end, Seamus was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Edward Whimple for Donovan's murder, the illegal trafficking of immigrants, and arson. But he was spoken to again about his fingerprints being found on Edward's bag, which contained the money he earned. He did not bother to deny it, saying he was aware of how Edward made that money. When he took the money he intended to take it to the immigrants, but an officer took it and locked it up at the tenement. Maddie and the player went back to the tenement, found the money and debated what to do with it. Later, Maddie came to a solution, one that she told both Seamus and the player. Maddie decided to use the money to establish an immigrant aid fund, something like Donovan was doing but more official. Seamus liked the idea, and thought to name the fund for Donovan, which Maddie thought was a good idea. Sweet Revenge After arresting Jack Goodwin's killer, they got word from them someone was talking about Mr Alastor, who was behind these parties. Isaac and the player found a delivery cart belonging to Seamus, so the spoke to him to see if he knew anything about Alastor. He said Alastor was his first customer, and explained that after they helped him out back in New Haven, he managed to scrounge enough money to purchase a delivery truck. Although he never met Alastor in person, he did know the next party would take place at Prospect Gardens. Blue Blazes Seamus became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found a postcard directed to him at the crime scene. He said he was in Sinner's End for delivery business, and though he could not say what he was delivering, Maddie suspected it was alcohol. Though he was fine with delivering for the Irish, since they protected him from the Italians, who ran him out of his last job. At that time, he was making a delivery for one Davy Byrne, who he knew made moonshine for the gang. He matched the description for the murder victim they found at the crime scene, confirming the victim's identity, so Seamus thought they should inform his wife, who works at a workshop as a seamstress nearby. Seamus was spoken to again about his blood being found on a pocket watch belonging to the victim. He said he and the victim got into a fight, because Davy was not happy about the bosses thinking he needed help with his deliveries, so he took it out on Seamus. Though he did know how to fight, he just took most of the hits so he would not get in trouble with the bosses himself. Seamus was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Mauro Massetti for Davy's murder. He later showed up at the distillery once the player, Maddie, and Giulietta Capecchi found the documents allowing them to shut the distillery down. He remembered Giulietta fondly from the parties, so Maddie and the player decided to leave them alone. Death is a Cabaret Trivia *Seamus is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Seamus is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery SO'NeillMOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Welcome to Concordia! (Case #1 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillMOTPC177.png|Seamus, as he appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillMOTPQC177.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Sweet Revenge (Case #9 of Mysteries of the Past). SO'NeillMOTPC21.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). MAC23SeamusONMOTP.png|Seamus, as he appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). OG_SUS_401_603.jpg OG_SUS_406_603.jpg SeamusAnotherMugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects